Honey, I'm Home
by smurf87
Summary: Sesshoumaru is wounded during a war. He finds Rin and discovers he has a family. Can he ajust? Can he keep all of them safe? has he lost Rin?RinSesshoumaru Pairing and RinOC Story was called SADA! Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own any characters from the show but the others are MINE!

A/N: The title might change.

Warning: AU and OOCness!

Inuyasha

Sada

* * *

Chapter 1: Rin, Raiden and Sada 

Sesshoumaru's walked slowly towards the meadow clutching his wound which was bleeding profusely. As he moved further into the meadow he saw a little green figure rushing towards him. It was Jakken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru it's you, you're really here!"

The little green imp stood in front of Sesshoumaru smiling stupidly, "Hello my lord!"

"Jakken…" Sesshoumaru replied being startled by a tap on his shoulder. Do to the extensive blood loss his senses were very weak to the point they were like a humans'. In one swift motion he had his sword drawn and placed at the person's throat. It was a woman about mid to late twenties with long black hair and brown eyes.

Her brown eyes were wide with horror, "L…l…lord….S…sess…sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru lowered his sword eyes wide with disbelief, "Rin?"

The woman smiled softly as she bowed, "Yes, my lord, I am Rin."

Her eyes suddenly grew wide, "My lord you're hurt, come we must get you to the hut,"

He couldn't believe how much Rin had changed since he had gone off to that war. This is what the third time he's gotten to see her since this whole mess started.

"Come on, my lord, the hut isn't far," Rin said looping Sesshoumaru's arm around her neck and allowed him to use her for support.

He was grateful for the assistance, for he had no idea how much longer he could of stayed standing on his own. They hadn't walked far before they could see smoke rising over the hills. Once they got into view of the hut Sesshoumaru saw two children playing in front of it.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin surprise shown clearly on his blood stained face. She didn't seem to notice because she was to busy trying to get him safely down the steep hill. Once they reached the bottom she stopped breathing heavily. He hadn't noticed they had stopped because he was to busy watching the children. Who were moving toward him and Rin? The oldest was moving over the small hill as Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin. Rin smiled at him as her breathing was still faster then normal, "That's your son, Raiden, and he's eleven."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide he had a SON? Raiden stopped in front of Rin and smiled, "Hi mom"

Rin returned his smile, "Hello, Raiden, did everything go ok while I was away?"

"Yes," he replied as he eyed Sesshoumaru, "Everything went fine mom, and we didn't tie Jakken up again."

"That's good." Rin smiled at her son as Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stared at him. The boy's hair looked like a black version of his; the boy also had black ears on top of his head. The boy's eyes were a dark brown with very light hints of gold. Sesshoumaru could tell the boy gets most of his looks from his mother, Rin. Before he could ponder about the boy some more…

WAM!

Sesshoumaru was almost knocked off balance by the smaller child, which he had incidentally forgotten about. The child set up and glared at Sesshoumaru's legs till the child looked up at his face, the child's eyes grew wide.

"My lord," Rin cried, "don't…" but it was too late he had already lowered himself to the child's level, but, only barely. He stared at the child who only stared back at him with wide eyes. The child's eyes were gold with slight hints of brown within them. The child's hair looked like his but Rin's hair style when she was younger. The child also contained tiny white ears on top of its head. Other then the slight difference in eye shape Sesshoumaru could tell the child got most of its looks from him and you could only find a few traces of Rin within the child's face. While his son's face barely contained any traces of him in the face.

Rin opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru saying, "This child is a little girl?"

Rin nodded when Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Yes, her name is Sada and she is five years old."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the little girl not really believing his eyes. He not only had a son but a DAUGHTER as well. He looked at her till his vision became blurry. Past Sada he saw one small figure and one larger figure coming towards him. He was unable to figure out who or what they were before he was overcome with darkness.

(Late the next day)

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to find himself in a small room. The room only contained one window, a small flower by the window and the mat he lay upon. At that moment the cloth door opened and Rin entered carrying a bowl of water in one hand and a cloth in the other. She smiled radiantly at him as she moved closer. She placed the bowl beside him, and then knelt next to him.

"My lord, I am glad to see you are finally awake, I was getting worried."

"Rin, how long was I unconscious?" Sesshoumaru asked as he tried unsuccessfully to sit up.

"My lord!" Rin said worriedly as she gentle helped him lye back down, "you really shouldn't try to move, your wounds have not yet healed."

Rin then dipped the large part of the cloths corner into the bowl before gently running it across his face, "How are you feeling, my lord?"

"Rin…how long?" Sesshoumaru asked as he gently grabbed Rin's hand and held it.

Rin sighed, "Nearly three days"

"I see" he replied with a sigh. Rin frowned, "My lord I…"

CRASH!

The crash caused both Sesshoumaru and Rin to jump. Rin sighed and rushed out of the room.

"What's going on in…Raiden how many time must I tell you not to play with this in the hut?"

Sesshoumaru soon lost interest in what was going on in the next room when he saw Sada peering at him from behind the cloth door. He motioned for her to enter. She stood there a moment before complying.

"Can I help you?" Sesshoumaru asked as the little girl clutched the little stuffed creature in her tiny arms.

"My mommy said you were hurt…" Sada moved closer and held out the little raggedy stuffed creature to him, "So I brought you Usagi (Rabbit)…mommy gives him to me every time I'm sad or hurt and he helps me feel better….

Sesshoumaru looked at Sada a moment surprised as he took the little worn creature, "Thank You"

He looked at it a moment wondering what it was….or what it once was.

The little girl smiled brightly at him for a moment as she looked him over. "Does it hurt?" she asked pointing towards his wound.

"I've had worse" he replied as she knelt down beside him. "Really" she asked eyes wide.

Her expression suddenly changed to sadness, "Mommy says my daddy is away fighting in the war."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru said as she nodded. "But Mommy says he didn't want to go because he loved us but he had to go so he could protect us."

"I bet she's right," Sesshoumaru replied as Sada's face lit up.

Again she smiled with a giggle.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked wondering what he said she found funny.

"Silly," Sada replied, "don't you know? Mommy's always right!"

She tilted her head to one side as her smile widened, "I like you."

At that moment Rin entered the room startled, "Sada?"

The girl turned and looked at Rin, "Hi Mommy?"

"Sada, what did mommy say about bothering lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sada's eyes grew wide as she jumped up and moved towards the door, "Sorry Mommy, bye mister."

"Sada" Rin said as the girl stopped in her tracks as Rin bent down and tapped her cheek.

Sada smiled and kissed Rin on the cheek. Rin smiled at her daughter then light slapped on the rump, "Now scoot"

The little girl then hurried out the door. "Sorry my lord, I hope she wasn't any trouble…"

Sesshoumaru held up his hand, "She was no trouble at all"

Rin then knelt down beside him and continued to wash his face gently with the cloth. Sesshoumaru watched her as she intently attended to him. He could smell the salt tears from her eyes.

"What troubles you Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked looking into her eyes.

"It's nothing my lord," she answered whipping her eyes, "I just missed you so much that's all."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hand as she turned away. He whipped her tears away with the other hand. He slowly moved his upper body towards hers and slipped a hand behind her neck and gently pulled her closer till finally…

Her soft worm lips made gentle contact with his.

Rin closed her eyes wanting this moment to last for ever. She had missed him so much while he was gone. But unknown to Rin Sesshoumaru felt the same way, but he was afraid if he were to stop the moment she would disappear and he would be back in the field again and this would have been yet another dream.

Rin sighed as they deepened the kiss. Finally they moved apart and Rin smiled softly at him. Sesshoumaru watched her a moment till he noticed something in the doorway. Rin noticed his distraction. She spun around and her eyes grew wide, "Raiden!"

The boy turned hurried away. "Raiden, WAIT!" Rin cried getting up and hurried after him, "Raiden wait please!"

Sesshoumaru heard Rin calling after his son. He slowly set up and leaned against the wall cringing in pain. He couldn't get up. He strained his ears to hear Rin and Raiden but couldn't. But he could hear soft whimpering coming from the next room and the smell of tears filled his nostrils.

"Sada"

* * *

There's this chapter! What did you think? Please review and please NO FLAMES! Yes I know there is a lot of OOCness in this story and most likely remain so. So my apologies! I anyone can think of a better title I would appreciateit! 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I no own any characters from the show but the others are mine!

A/N: I would personally like to thank _EnchantressRai _for the title, it was a big help! I really appreciate it.

Inuyasha

Honey, I'm Home

Chapter 2: Memories

* * *

Her soft warm lips made gentle contact with his.

Rin closed her eyes wanting this moment to last forever. She had missed him so much when he was gone. But unknown to Rin, Sesshoumaru, felt the same way, but he was afraid if he were to stop she would disappear and he would be back in the field again. Making this nothing but yet another dream.

Rin sighed as they deepened the kiss. Finally they moved apart and Rin smiled softly at him. Sesshoumaru watched her a moment till he noticed something in the doorway. Rin noticed his distraction. She spun around and her eyes grew wide, "Raiden!"

The boy turned hurried away. "Raiden, WAIT!" Rin cried getting up and hurried after him, "Raiden wait please!"

Sesshoumaru heard Rin calling after his son. He slowly set up and leaned against the wall cringing in pain. He couldn't get up. He strained his ears to hear Rin and Raiden but couldn't. But he could hear soft whimpering coming from the next room and the smell of salty tears filled his nostrils.

"Sada"

The little girl appeared in the door way. Her face was wrinkled, red, and tear stained.

"Yes," she sniffled and hiccupped, "Do you need something?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. He shook his head and watched her. Why hadn't Rin told him he had children or at least about Raiden? The memory slowly flooded his mind of his second return to the village…

Flash Back

_The rain pelted down on the ground soaking it till it was such a thick dark mud that his feet sank into so deeply till they were no longer visible. The battle raged on before his very eyes. Though he would never admit, he was scared…no he was utterly terrified. The battle continued on with tremendous force. He soon had to order his troops to fall back and form a new strategy._

_While in his tent he received news that the enemy had shifted directions and was heading around them and the near by village. So he ordered his troops to go and try and gather as many supplies as possible and cut the enemy off._

_Sesshoumaru entered the village as his troops of humans and demons warned the towns folks of what was to come. Many people fled the town and for that Sesshoumaru was grateful. He continued to patrol the town when a glimpse of a woman caught his eye but she soon vanished. He shook his head thinking he had imagined it. _

_But he was wrong; when night fell he was interrupted by someone entering his tent without permission. He looked up to see a beautiful black haired woman run towards him and flung herself helplessly into his arms._

"_LORD SESSHOUMARU!" _

"_Rin?" He questioned as she let her tearstained face meet his, her eyes glistened in tears. _

_Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer to him._

"_Don't cry Rin" he said simply as he rested his head into her hair. She seemed surprised by his actions but didn't complain. _

"_I'm sorry" she whispered, "For disturbing you, but I have something important I need to tell you. I've started probably a hundred letters but I didn't know how to tell you this…but that night before…" _

"_My Lord" A human called from outside the tent, "Latinate Shoji needs to speak with you!"_

"_I'll return" Sesshoumaru said as he walked out of the tent to talk to Shoji._

_Rin waited, how was she going to tell him he had a son?? He had so much on his plate right now, she didn't want too add anymore to the stress he was already under and bedsides she could wait a little longer to tell him couldn't she? Yes she could, after all she come a long wait to see him, and she didn't want him to have to worry about taking care of them. She could talk care of her son on her own for the time being, and besides it might be a nice surprise for him when everyone was able to return to the village. _

_When Sesshoumaru returned Rin was still waiting. Sesshoumaru watched her motions as she asked him to join her on the cot. He complied._

"_What's wrong?" she asked. "We have gotten word that we are going to be re stationed" Sesshoumaru replied, "So this village is no longer going to be protected."_

"_Oh" she replied slowly, now she was very glad she had left the village with her son as soon as word came the war was coming towards them. She was also very grateful to Keade for keeping her son and allowing her to comeback._

"_Rin," Sesshoumaru asked, "Why did you not evacuate with the other women? It's not safe here."_

"_I did" Rin replied, "but I came back when I heard you were going to be here, I've missed you."_

"_Now what was it you need to tell me?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin bit her lower lip._

"_It can wait" She said with a smile._

_Before Sesshoumaru could reply Rin's lips crashed to his and her fingers were weaving their way into his long silky silver hair. Sesshoumaru returned the kiss deeply, he wanted her so badly at this moment and he could tell she desperately wanted him. He slowly leaned forward until they were lying on the cot………… (A/N: You can guess what happened.) _

_End Flashback _

That's when it occurred to Sesshoumaru when they were in the tent, when Rin had something to tell him. That might have been what Rin had been trying to say. Sesshoumaru was snapped back into reality when said came into the room grasping a bowl of water in both hands watching it as some of it sloshed onto the floor.

"Are you thirsty mister?" She asked as she struggled to keep the water contained within the bowl.

Sesshoumaru took the water from her and drank. He set the bowl on the floor and slowly extended his arm out to her. He stopped waiting for her to pull away but she didn't. She smiled sadly at him as the tears still trickled down her face. His continued forward and placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers down the side of her face. At that moment she threw herself in his arms and cried into his chest. He cringed for a moment but looked at his daughter for a moment before he put his arm around her.

* * *

There's chapter 2…..Sorry it took so long to update…….I am working on chapters for Sayuri and Far Too Young….I will get those up as soon as I can. I am sorry for the age difference between Sada and Raiden…..I had meant for them to be twins at first but Raiden acted far to mature for a five-year old. Sada on the other hand seemed perfect for a five year old. I couldn't bring myself to change one of them. I am sorry if that confused anyone. I hope this chapter helped a little, I had a hard time with it. Thanks for being patient! 


End file.
